Repeated deformation in different directions often occurs when stretchable electronic devices are used, such as when the stretchable electronic devices are applied in biological tissues. Therefore, the stretchable electronic devices need to be able to withstand large amount of stretching, but also withstand repeated deformations in different directions. That is, the stretchable electronic devices need to have high tolerance to strain cycles in different directions. Stretchable capacitor is a commonly used stretchable electronic device. In order to be compatible with the working characteristics and working environment of the stretchable capacitor, the stretchable capacitor electrodes and the conductors of the stretchable capacitor need to have the ability to resist repeated stretching in different directions.
Carbon nanotube films have excellent mechanical properties and electrical properties. The carbon nanotube films can be used not only as a conductor but also in combination with active materials to obtain a capacitor electrode with good electrical properties.
However, conventional carbon nanotube electrodes and conductors can only be stretched with small stress in a single direction, and can be easily broken when it is repeatedly stretched in different directions at the same time.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement.